Kal-El (Ageeverse)
Kal-El (Clark Kent) the last son of Krypton is a superhero in the DC Ageeverse. He is founding member of the JLA and self apponited protector of the earth. He is a symbol of hope to America and all of mankind. He has a secret identity of Daily Planet reporter reporter Clark Kent. He is also heir to the house of El. Origin Kal-El was the son of Kryptonian scientists Lara and Jor-El. Krypton was days away from destruction, so Jor-El sent him to more primitive world where he would be able to survive and thanks to the sun's rays he would be gifted with extraordinary powers. That world was earth. Upon arriving on earth he landed in Smallville a town located in Kansas. he and his ship was found by a kindly couple Jonathan and Martha Kent. Who decided to raise him for they had no children of there own. When he was 5 he first used his powers to save Martha from a falling silo. He eventually developed the ability of flight and invulnerability when he was in was 17. He was then shown his space ship by his adoptive parents and found a crystal within it. He then followed the crystal's instructions and with it he created the Fortress of Solitude. A sanctuary created by Jor-El to train Kal-El to become the succesor to the house of El Superman. When his training was complete he took the emblem of the House of El and became a superhero. Clark then moves to Metropolis and adopts a shy and spomewhat nerdy secret identity to hide the fact he was Superman. He then gets a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet and meets Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane. He then makes his first debut as Superman when he saves a a group of citizens from a hosatge situation. He then caught the attention of corrupt media mogul Lex Luthor. Who offered him a chance at his side when Clark refused Lex declared war on him and the 2 have been archenemies ever since. Luthor then discovers that since a forgein sun would gave him power his new biology would make Krytonite dangerous to his him And thus begane to center his schemes around the meteor rock. After reveling Luthor to the public thanks to the help Jimmy Olsen Superman gave him a watch to call him if he was ever in peril. Adventures Superman then embarks on many adventures one being his first battle against his first superpowered foe Parasite. A being created accidently by Lex Luthor. Superman also battles Intergang Metropolis's most powerful Gang lead by Morgan Edge. He also go on to face Lex numerous times more and villains such as Metallo, Livewire, Atomic Skull, Silver Banshee, Kryptonite Man, Ultra-Humanite and Mr. Mxyzptlk. He would later meet for the first time other Kryptonians Zod, Jax-Ur, and Faora who had escaped the Phantom Zone. The 3 proved to be too powerful to face by himself so he lured them back to the Phantom Zone and trapped them within there. He would them first meet other Superheroes Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter to form The Justice Leauge of America to stop the invasion of Brainiac. He then formed a close bond with all the heroes and they became a team. And he trusted them enough to reveal his true identity. Superman would then meet Kara Zor-El his cousin who had been in a pocket dimension when Krypton was destroyed. He trains her to become Supergirl and shortly after a Kryptonian hound arrives named Krypto Superman adopts it as his pet/sidekick. Around this time his adoptive father Jonathan dies of a heart attack. He later would face even more beings who had escaped the Phantom Zone such as Quex-Ui and a Phantom who had adapted Superman's powers Bizzaro. The Justice League would unite againt to face the warlord Mongul. Brainiac would return revealing he was responsible for the destruction of Krypton. Superman would defeat him again with the aid of Supergirl and Krypto. He has more adventures with the league as well. Death and Ressurection After about 8 years of being Superman a beast originating from Kryton named Doomsday comes to earth and goes on a rampage. And after defeating half the Justice League Superman is forced to face him. The Batt;e eventually ends up in Metropolis wanting to end it there Superman hits Doomsay with one punch as hard as could. But the force kills him and the beast. A funeral is held and various Heroes and villains come to pay there respects. His osul is then captured by Tala and sent to Hell. there he faces Etrigan who is even more powerful than he is while in hell. Meanwhile his body is stolen by Project Cadmus to use his dna to create 2 clones. Superboy and the Eradicator. Eradicator goes mad and tries to destroy Metropolis but Superman is revived by the Phantom Stranger and sent to confront the Eradicator. He manages to defeat him Thanks to the aid of Steel and Supoerboy. Brainiac returns to capture Power Girl a genetic clone of Supergirl from earth where she escaped to Superman and the Clone manage to defeat him once more. Later superman is summoned to Apokolips by Kalibok there he first encounters Darkseid. He manages to escape after a fight with Kalibok. Superman would face Darkseid alongside the Justice League when he later invades earth. JLA Among his adventures with the league are when alternate versions of themsleves attack in a war of 2 worlds. and when Superman of another universe goes mad and begins murdering heroes. He is later defeated by the Superman family. Write the second section of your page here.